1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device and a reception device for receiving a radio wave signal, and a radio wave timepiece for receiving a standard radio wave containing a time code.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, various antennas such as a linear antenna, a winding wire type bar antenna, a planar antenna, etc. are known. The winding wire type bar antenna is used for a radio wave timepiece or the like for receiving a standard radio wave because it is necessary to mount an antenna in a small timepiece body.
General antennas such as the linear antenna, the winding wire type bar antenna, etc. are restricted in miniaturization. That is because the linear antenna is required to have the length corresponding to a reception frequency band, and the winding wire type bar antenna is deteriorated in effective Q-value (sharpness of resonance peak) and sensitivity due to an effect of demagnetizing field when the core thereof is short.
Furthermore, because the winding wire type bar antenna, when metal elements are proximate to it, induces eddy current there due to variation of magnetic flux occurring in a winding coil and a core, and occurrence of eddy current remarkably reduces the sensitivity of the antenna.